Sleeping Zelda
by JediSpyro07
Summary: This is going to be short: Zelda is put to a deep slumber by the wicked Ganondorf and it is up to Link to wake Zelda with True Love's Kiss.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to say that my two stories have been deleted but i always have a backup plan.

Have fun, enjoy and please leave a reply.

**I don't know the songs to Sleeping Beauty or the Zelda characters or the songs.**

**All rights go to Disney and Nintendo.**

* * *

Cast:

Princess Aurora- Princess Zelda

Prince Phillip- Link

Maleficent- Ganondorf

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather- Din, Farore, Nayru

King Stefan- King Daltus

King Hubert- King Gustaf

Queen Leah- Queen Seline

Diablo- Kargarok

Samson- Epona

* * *

**Sleeping Zelda**

Narrator: Once upon a time, in a land called Hyrule, long ago, lived a king and his beautiful queen. For many years had they always wanted a child for their legacy to rule on and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Zelda. Yes, they named her after the beauty for she filled their lives with love light. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of people, rich and poor, might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

A crowd is on its way to a castle, singing:

_Blissfully now to the princess we go,_  
_Passing donations and all good bindings too._  
_We pledge our devotion to the new princess. _  
_Hail to the princess Zelda! _  
_All of her subjects will love her! _  
_Hail to the King! _  
_Hail to the Queen! _  
_Hail to the princess Zelda! _  
_Wellbeing to the princess, _  
_Treasure to the princess, _  
_Long live the princess Zelda! _  
_Hail Zelda! _  
_Hail Zelda! _  
_Wellbeing to the princess, _  
_Treasure to the princess, _  
_Long live the princess Zelda! _  
_Hail to the King! _  
_Hail to the Queen! _  
_Hail to the princess Zelda!_

Narrator: _Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Daltus and his Queen made welcome their life long friend._

An announcer cries out: "Their royal Highnesses, King Gustaf and Prince Link."

A king dressed in fine robes showed a young boy dressed in green robes to a cradle.

An announcer cries out: "Their royal Highnesses, King Gustaf and Prince Link." A king dressed in fine robes showed a young boy dressed in green robes to a cradle.

Narrator: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to be one. Thus today would they announce that Link, Gustaf's son and heir to Daltus's child would be engaged. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future wife-to-be.

Just then, three women came down from a window as if they were ghosts.

The announcer speaks again, "The most honored and exalted excellences, the three good goddesses themselves. Goddess Din, Goddess Farore, and Goddess Nayru."

The three gods came to congratulate the king and queen. They first look at the cradle, "Oh, the little darling!" then they walked before the king and queen, "Your majesties."

Din spoke first, "Each of us the child may bless with one gift and one gift only." She goes to the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

One gift, beauty rare full of the autumn leaf in her hair.  
Lips that shame the pink, pink Azalea  
She'll walk with eastertide  
Wherever she walks

Narrator: _Thus having autumn hair and brown lips._

Farore came up to the baby next. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."

_One gift, the gift of humming  
Melody her whole life  
The nightingale's her verbal voice  
Bringing her sweet song to her door_

Nayru then came to the baby. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be..."

Suddenly a blow of the wind, the doors of the castle swung open. Lightning and thunder sounded the room.

Black clouds came from the doors formed over the ceiling as a black figure in black armor and a cape walked from the black clouds. A Kargarok flew from beneath the black figure and landed on the figure's shoulder.

The crowd gasp.

"Why, it's Ganondorf!" said Farore.

"What does he want here?" ask Nayru.

"Shh!" said Din.

"Well, what quite a gathering I see, King Daltus," said Ganondorf. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rioter."

Nayru starts angrily starts to fly towards Ganondorf but is held back by Din.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation to the child's birthday," Ganandorf continued, crossing his arms.

"You were not wanted!"

"Not wanted?" he laughed with ease. "Oh awful, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was just due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd better be on my way."

"And you're not offended?" asked the queen.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

Once the goddesses heard that, they huddled around the cradle.

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the tooth of a dragon's skull and DIE!"

"Oh no!" The queen takes the child in her arms.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Ganondorf.

King Daltus: "Kill that Demon!"

Random guards coming from everywhere surrounded Ganondorf, holding out their spears at Ganondorf.

"Stand back you fools," he raised both his hands as purple fire came from his hands.

The guards stood back in fear.

Ganondorf laughed as he disappeared into the black clouds, followed by the Kargaro.

The king and queen were afraid of their daughter's future now.

"Don't despair, your majesties," said Din. "Nayru still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" asked King Daltus.

Nayru answered, "Oh no, sire. Ganondorf's powers are far too great."

"But she can help!" said Farore.

"But..."

"Just do your best, dear," said Farore.

Din said, "Yes."

Nayru at first didn't know what to say then words that came to her mind: "Sweet princess, if through this Demon's trick a tooth should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in slumber the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

_For true love conquers all_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter in Sleeping Zelda. The three goddesses debate on what do to.

Have fun, enjoy and please leave a reply.

Flora- Din

Fauna- Farore

Merryweather- Nayru

**All rights go to Disney and Nintendo. **

* * *

As a few days went by, King Daltus ordered every soldier to look out for any living or dead dragons that may harm Zelda, so it was done.

But the three goddesses weren't convinced that the guards wouldn't be enough from Ganondorf's prophecy from coming true.

On the night the spinning wheels were being burnt, the three goddesses were in a tall tower, with Din watching the bonfire.

"King Daltus thinks this will stop Ganondorf," said Din, joining the other two.

"Now, calm down, Din," said Farore. "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Ganondorf," said Nayru.

"Quite right," agreed Din. "But what will stop him?"

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him."

"REASON WITH GANDONDORF!?" asked Din and Nayru, nearly shouting.

"Well, he can't be all bad."

"Oh, yes, he can," argued Din. "You must know that Ganondorf is evil. _The _Evil that lives within an evil being."

"I'd like to turn him into a fat ole Deku Scrub!" said Nayru, angrily.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say," stated Farore.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way," said Din.

"It can only do good, Din," said Farore.

"But there must be some way... That is it!" said Din, exited.

"That is it?" said Nayru, confused.

"What is it, Sister?" asked Farore.

"I'm going to..." Din was quiet and looked around every corner and door. "Even walls have ears."

The three goddesses used their powers to make themseves smaller. Once they did that, they went flew into a houselike container that were holding golden chalices. The trio closed the doors and magically locked the themselves without touching a key.

"I'll turn Zelda into a tree," said Din. "Don't you see, a tree can't prick its finger."

"It doesn't have any," said Nayru.

"That's right," said Farore.

"Zelda will be completely safe from a dragon's fang," said Din.

"Until Gandondorf sends in a winter storm," stated Nayru.

"Yes, a ... oh dear!" exclaimed Din.

"He always ruins the nicest trees," said Farore, sadly.

"Yes, he'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"But what won't he expect? He knows everything," stated Nayru.

"Oh but he doesn't dear. Gandondorf doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."

Din then had a light bulb over her head (getting an idea.) That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect. I know some raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

"Who are they," asked Nayru and Farore.

"Turn around," said Din.

Once the two goddesses turned around, Din spoofed at some smoke on a mirror. The mirror then showed a wide forest ground with children and fairies.

"Why, it's the Kokiri Forest. Home of the little Kokiri children," said Farore.

"You mean Zelda would be raised by children, for 18 years?" asked Nayru.

"Why, yes. Don't you see? Ganondorf's minions always get lost in the Lost Woods. She'll be perfectly safe. And don't worry, we watch over the Forest in case if Gandondorf or his minions get too close to the princess."

"It's a splendid idea," said Farore. 'We better go tell Their Majesties at once."

The trio agreed and opened the door they went in and magically went to their normal sizes. They went to the King and Queen about their plans with Zelda.

* * *

Later that night, the King and Queen heard the plans of Princess Zelda being hidden and raised in the Kokiri Forest and about the Kokiri children with the goddesses watching over the Forest.

The King and Queen didn't easily agree and weren't convinced that Zelda would be safe in the hands of children who never left the forest but they agreed to let their most precious possession, their only child, disappear into the night, with heavy hearts.

The three goddesses carried the baby princess from Hyrule Castle and into the Kokiri Forest to be safe from Ganondorf's forces.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long but here is the next chapter in Sleeping Zelda. Most chapters are going to be short

Have fun, enjoy and please leave a reply.

**All rights go to Disney and Nintendo.**

* * *

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Daltus and his people. But as the time for the princess's eighteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Ganondorf's domain, Ganondorf's castle at Gerudo Valley, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

He was in his throne room where his walking back and forth. His minions: moblins, poes, the undead stalfos, the scrubs, and the female Gerudos.

"It's incredible. 18 years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere, my soldiers?"

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all did," answered one servant.

A 2nd servant answered the same thing. "Yeah, yeah!"

"But what about Kakariko Village, the forests, Death Mountain?"

"We searched Death Mountain, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles."

"Cradle?" asked Ganondorf, confused.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle."

"Cradle?!" Ganondorf now started to see where this talk is going. He goes over to his Kargarok. "Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for... ha... a baby! Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha..."

Then all his minions joined in the laughter but the female Gerudos remained silent as they went behind their leader; they knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly, Ganondorf abruptly stops laughing but angrily shouts at his army: "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" He lifted his hands up and threw red energy balls right at his minions. All his soldiers hid within seconds. Only the female Gerudos remiained

"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet and my Gerudos, you all are my last hopes now. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of eighteen with hair of brown of the autumn leaf and lips pink as the Azalea. Go, and do not fail or disappoint me.

Then the Gerudos bowed, grabbed their weapons, and lift Ganondorf's castle as they saw the Kargarok fly overhead.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long but here is the next chapter in Sleeping Zelda. The next chapter will have Zelda and Link! (;

Have fun, enjoy and please leave a reply.

(And the dress for Zelda will be the dress from Twilight Princess.)

**All rights go to Disney and Nintendo.**

* * *

During the 18 years of being hidden in the Kokiri Forest, Zelda has grown into a fine young woman. The Kokiri children were told by the goddesses the importance of Zelda had at Hyrule castle, and not to tell Zelda about her identity until her 18th birthday, which was closing near.

And so for 18 long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery to Gandondorf and people of Hyrule, while deep in the forest, in Kokiri Forest, the three gods carried out their well-laid plan. Living away and visiting the Forest occasionally, they had reared the child as a Kokiri and called her Griselda.

The 18th birthday for the princess came quickly and they needed to make a dress for her. The trio will think of the dress while the Kokiri children planed to make the right decorations for the princess's birthday.

The three gods were in a tree house, looking at a book of dresses.

"How about this one?" asked Nayru, pointing at a dress.

"Yes, that is the one i picked," stated Din.

"Oh she'll look beautiful in it," said Farore.

"We'll have to make a few changes to it," said Din.

"Don't forget about about the little _thingy_ that is in front of her skirt, with our symbol: the Triforce," said Farore.

"We'll even put a golden crown on her head," said Din.

"And we'll make it blue and brown," said Nayru.

"Oh no, dear, pink and brown," rejected Din.

"But..."

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats," continued Din.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Farore.

"Oh, I'll think of something," said Din.

"And what you you three godly mothers up to?" asked a voice from behind them.

The trio spun around and saw Zelda (in a Kokiri outfit) walking from the entrance.

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." said Din, hesitating on what to say.

"Wanted you to get some deku nuts," said Nayru.

"Yes, lots of deku nuts," said Din.

'But I picked deku nuts yesterday," protested Zelda.

The three gods pushed her out of the tree house, which happened to be Saria's house the gods were borrowing.

"Now don't hurry back, and don't talk to strangers" said Din.

"And don't go to far," stated Nayru."Goodbye!" they said at once."Goodbye!" responded Zelda, waving and walking out into the woods.

"I wonder if she suspects," said Nayru.

"Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Din.

"A real birthday party," stated Nayru.

"With a real birthday cake," said Farore

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of," said Din.

Then Din started working on the dress, with Nayru as the dummy, and Farore worked on the birthday cake. But either of them never did any of these things in their lifetimes until now. They could be immortal but they didn't have experience in human chores.

"My, that child has grown," said Din.

"It seemed only yesterday she was brought here," said Nayru.

"Just a tiny baby," said Farore.

"We knew this day would come," said Din, wiping a tear. "Today, she needs to be told of her true heritage."

"But why did it have to come so soon?" exaggerated Nayru.

"Eighteen wonderful years," said Farore

"Yes... good gracious. We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started," said Din, resuming her dressing work.


End file.
